Another Christmas Eve
by Quaterine Winner
Summary: A short songfic based on The Christmas Song by Weezer.


Title: Another Christmas Eve

Author: Quaterine Winner

Series: Weiss Kreuz

Pairings: You figure it out.

Warnings: Slightly angsty, very mild yaoi, songfic

Disclaimer: Koyasu Takehito and the Weiss own the boys. Weezer owns "The Christmas Song". i just own the little voices in my head that tell me to write this stuff.

_You told me you would be here by my side_

_Warming my heart on this cold winter's night_

_Here I sit waiting beside the tree all by myself.  
_

Another Christmas Eve, and again I'm working late. It's nearly 10 p.m., but I'm just finishing closing procedures. The night before Christmas is one of the busiest days for the Koneko no Sumu Ie, second only to Valentine's Day. And I think if I have to see another poinsettia I'm going to be sick.

I lock the door of the store as I leave, making sure the security system is on and heading upstairs to my small apartment. As I open the door, I see the small tree in the center of my living room and sigh softly. Another Christmas Eve, and again, I'm all alone.

_You told me you would move heaven and earth_

_Cheering my spirits with laughter and mirth_

_Here I sit waiting beside the tree all by myself_

/I think. . . I think we should just be friends, Yohji-kun. I don't. . . want to be in love with anyone. No matter how strongly we feel about each other. . . we should keep it cool for now./ I can still hear you saying that as I stare at the tiny faux pine top that was all I could fit in my apartment. I remember watching with a smile as you popped popcorn to string on the thing last year, and sitting with you beside it as midnight came and we exchanged presents. I still have the green sweater you bought me... and I wonder if you still have the watch I bought for you. I haven't seen you wearing it as we work side-by-side in the Koneko anymore. But then again, we're really not that close anymore, are we? Your eyes don't light up for me anymore.

It's really chilly in here. I turn on the TV and walk into the kitchen to make myself a pot of hot tea, then go back and plop down with a blanket to watch that stupid movie 'It's A Wonderful Life'. We made fun of it last year, and I suddenly think of the expression on your face as you mocked the lead character. I kind of wonder if you're watching this too, in your room, and if someone else is there with you.

_You told me you would bring presents and treats_

_Cheering my spirits with homemade sweet meats_

_Here I sit waiting beside the tree all by myself_

My chest suddenly is tight with memories, so I change the channel and start watching TRL Christmas. Simple Plan is singing "My Christmas List" and I laugh at how ridiculous the song really is. A commercial comes on and I sip my tea, looking over to the corner of the room and the gifts lying there that I plan to give you and the other guys tomorrow when we meet for breakfast.

Suddenly the room echoes with a guitar chord, and my gaze is drawn back to the TV. A geeky-looking guy is standing there, singing his heart out. The caption on the screen reads "Weezer - The Christmas Song". His words stir something in my heart, and I shake my head quickly. This isn't the time to be thinking about you, or how much I miss you, or how our relationship was more than just a sexual one. . . nothing could be farther from what we had.

_Oh, could you ever know how much I care?_

_Could you ever know that out somewhere_

_There's a boy who really hurts?_

A knock comes at the door, and I jump and go to answer it.

It's you. And your eyes are darkened and sad. "Yohji-kun?"

"H. . . hi. How are you?"

"Well, I. . ." the look on your face tugs at my heart. "I just wanted to say Merry Christmas." You look at me, giving me the full force of those beautiful eyes, then brush your fingers back through your hair. . . and is that the watch on your wrist? "May I come in?"

"Oh, sure! Sure!" I step back and let you come inside.

_Here I sit waiting beside the tree all by myself. . ._

You sit on the couch and give me a small smile. "It's quite a night, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I was just watching TRL. . . you know, the lead singer of Hoobastank is kinda cute." I motion to the TV, where Doug Robb is belting out "The Reason" for a crowd of starry-eyed girls.

"He really is. And he has a great voice."  
The small talk is making me a little edgy. I want to know what you're doing here, in my apartment, at nearly midnight. I want to know what you're thinking behind those deep blue eyes. And I want to know why, despite all that's happened, one look at you still makes me want to kiss you. I decide to get one of my questions answered.

"So. . . what brings you to my apartment on this cold winter's night?"  
"Well, it's Christmas. And no one should ever have to spend Christmas alone."

"Mm. . ." I remember you saying that to me last year, when we were lying beside the tree kissing gently. Your lips quirk up slightly, and I see in your eyes that you remember too. I also see that you're a little uncomfortable too.

"I should go. It's improprietous for me to be here at this time at night. And we have to meet the others for Christmas breakfast tomorrow morning. Tradition and all that."

"Yeah, you're right." I gently take your hand. "It was nice to see you tonight." I steel my courage and bend a bit to press a soft kiss to your lips. When you don't immediately pull away from me, I let the kiss end slowly and sweetly, like you always used to enjoy. Up to my full height again, I smile at you a little bit. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Yohji." Your eyes are smiling again, like they used to do, and I feel my heart give a lurch. You look a little giggly, as you say something I don't understand. "E muja oui."  
"Huh?"

You thrust a piece of paper into my hand and walk to the door, letting yourself out and calling over your shoulder, "I'll see you in the morning. Ja, ne!"

_Since I've found you . . ._

_I've found a thorn . . ._

_Now I am warm_

I unfold the piece of paper. It's actually two folded together. The first one is a sheet printed out of a computer, and at the top is the title "Al Bhed translation". I unfold the second, and my mouth drops open as I read what's written on it. In large letters is what you said to me: E Muja Oui. It takes me a moment to translate that, using the sheet. . . and what I come up with is what you didn't want to say only two weeks ago: I Love You.

In smaller letters below that is written something I never would have expected.

Here I sit waiting beside the tree all by myself. . .

OWARI

Author's note: Yes, it's a little sappy. But having a new boyfriend and being unable to say what you truly feel to him can cause sappiness in the best of us. To you, sweetie, i say it again: E muja oui.

i hope you guys enjoyed this, and i really think you ought to download The Christmas Song. it's some of Weezer's best work.

With much love, Q.


End file.
